


I thought the world is ending?

by JAKishu



Series: Soldier Klaus [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Violins, good brother diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Vanya and Five are good siblings. They do what they can best to make Klaus feel better.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Soldier Klaus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	I thought the world is ending?

Coming home after the orchestra practice and finding Five in her living room should her irritate more but he did it before and in her family was nothing extraordinary special. As she turns on the light she still gets a mild shock as she sees him covered in blood. It reminded her of Ben when they came back from their missions as kids. The uniform blood dripping and emotionless face, not emotionless their emotion were hidden behind mask.

“What happened?” She questions. The last thing she heard after the house was attacked that no one was really hurt. Five fixes her eyes on her, his cold eyes seem to have a glimpse of satisfaction but also lots of sadness.

“I killed Hazel and Cha-Cha.” Vanya has no idea who that is and it had to show on her face because Five continued. “The two intruders that attacked the academy. They took Klaus and they tortured him.”

Sudden guilt is born in her, she hadn’t notice him gone. “Is he alright?”

“Yes, they hurt him but he could escape, he ran with one of their briefcases away. The one to time travel. He ended up in a war zone; he fell in love and lost this person. He came back to us and …” Five stops, his own guilt is showing. These people took him because of him, they … he didn’t notice. They hurt him, he is hurt and he cried.

“Take me to the academy, right now.” Five nearly jumped at her harsh voice. It was very unusually for Vanya to even voice a demand like that, more the intensity it was spoken. Five just nods and offers her his bloody hand. A blood covered Five, Vanya and everything she still has on her body (coat, violin, scarf and the mail she got from her post-box) teleport right into the entry hall of the academy.

It had been nearly a day since Klaus arrived back hear and broke down crying. It took him a few hours to find their motel room and then he had to wait for them to come back before he could slaughter them. The chandelier was gone and Five hears voices from the living room. Vanya is already passing the distance and entering, closely followed by her older/smaller physical younger brother. God is their life complicated.

They were all in the living room, Luther at the bar, Allison and Diego on the sofa, Klaus between them. He was a blanket over his body, his knees pulled to his body and not wearing any shoes. He looks heart broken, is Vanya´s first thought as she runs over to him and knees in front of her brother.

“Hey Klaus.” Her hands rest his knees. “Can I do something, anything just say it.” She offers him a tiny smile. They might have their differences but Klaus is always seen as the little one, the valuable one. She can feel Diego´s und Allison´s eyes first on her and then at Klaus. It takes him a minute to even look her into her eyes and his eyes flicker to her violin.

“Would you play for me?” His voice sounds small and unsure and so very broken. Vanya nods takes her violin case from her back throws her coat, scarf and mail on the table and ground around her takes the instrument out and starts to play.

Minutes change into hours, Five leaves for a quick shower and a change of clothes he tells them quietly about Hazel and Cha-Cha. Allison tries to get Klaus into some activity, offers him her closet and painting each other’s nails. Luther makes them some food all except Klaus and Vanya eat it. Diego stays right next to Klaus being a rock in the stormy sea and unknown to them Ben sits on the floor next to Vanya watching over Klaus.

They should all think about the upcoming apocalypse but somehow it doesn’t seem as relevant as before. Vanya misses her date with Leonard but she doesn’t care. There are more important things to do, like comforting her grieving brother. Vanya plays until her hands start to hurt and her fingers bleed. But Klaus listens to her play and when it makes him feel a little bit better, she would play until the end of times.


End file.
